


Eternity

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Nightmare, worried!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki takes the reader to meet Thor for the first time, and gets worried about losing the reader to Thor's charms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

There was only one thing I loved as much as having sex with Loki, and that was waking up in his arms. No matter whether we’d actually made love the night before or not, he would always wrap his arms and legs around me as if he was trying to protect me from the very air around us. He’d explained to me, once, that he did this because he’d already lost so much, and he couldn’t stand to lose me too. His brother, Thor, had always seemed to win over any of Loki’s lovers.

The first time that Loki grudgingly allowed me to meet Thor, I could feel the tension in the air around us. Both princes were civil to each other for the duration of the evening, even when they were both vying for my attention. When Loki and I returned to our shared rooms that evening, we both quickly changed into our sleepwear. Loki hadn’t said much since we’d returned, which was odd. Normally, whenever he and I would go out somewhere Loki would be talking my ear off about the people we’d seen or the things we’d done that evening. Tonight, however, he was silent.

“Loki, honey, is everything alright?” I asked as I reached a hand out to rest on top of his. His hand jerked away at the contact, and Loki quickly got under the covers leaving my question unanswered. _Oh well_ , I thought. _He’ll tell me in his own time._ I got into bed next to him and turned out the lamp. I lay on my side expecting Loki to wrap himself around me like usual, but after a few moments of waiting I rolled over to face him.

I was about to speak when I heard a light snore from my lover. A smile tugged at my lips, and I stroked some of Loki’s hair out of his face. It had grown so long! It was already down just passed his shoulders. His face looked so serene as he slept; soon, I could hold myself back no longer. Carefully, I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. “I love you, darling,” I whispered in his ear. He mumbled my name in his sleep. I lay down on my side facing him, this time, and I allowed myself to fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

A loud shout startled me awake not long after I’d fallen asleep. My eyes flew open and I sat bolt upright. I looked over at Loki and saw him thrashing around in his sleep. It looked like he was trying to catch something; his arms kept grabbing for something and his legs mimicked running movements.

“No!” He shouted. “(Y/n), please, come back! No, please! I didn’t mean it! Come back! Please, love!”

I grabbed Loki’s writhing form and tried to keep him from hurting himself.

“Loki! Sweetie, wake up! Wake up!” He sat up quickly, and I had to pull back to avoid his flailing arms. I reached out and put my hands on his shoulders as his eyes flew open. “It’s alright, love. I’m right here.”

Loki realized where he was after a minute, but that didn’t stop his breaths from coming in pants or his eyes from filling with tears.

“Oh, (y/n),” Loki breathed as he pulled me into his arms. He wrapped his legs around my sitting form, as well, and I felt as though I was surrounded by my soul’s other half. His head rested on top of mine as I wrapped my arms around his waist. “I’m sorry, darling. I didn’t mean to push you away earlier. I was…I was so afraid that Thor had won you over just like all the others.”

“Lo, you know that I could never leave you! I love you, and, to be perfectly honest, I thought Thor acted like a bit of a pompous ass, tonight,” I said and I leaned back a bit to stroke Loki’s cheek. “Will you tell me what you dreamed? It’ll make you feel better, I promise.”

Loki nodded and kissed my forehead.

“I dreamt that I woke up in the morning and found you packing your belongings into a suitcase. When I asked you why, you…you said that it was because I didn’t try hard enough. You…said that I didn’t fight for you when Thor was flirting with you,” Loki said just above a whisper. “No matter what I did, no matter what I said, you wouldn’t stay with me.”

By the time Loki finished speaking, the tears that were in his eyes had begun to flow down his cheeks. I reached up and wiped away as many as I could before I captured his lips with my own. I tried to convey my love and how I couldn’t live without him through the kiss. It was slow, passionate, lingering, and it made me melt in his arms. I felt Loki’s fingers wind their way into my hair, and we moaned in unison.

“Oh, my darling Loki, I could never leave you. I love you too much to ever be away from you,” I murmured against his lips. “You always fight for me, Loki. In everything you do, I always see you fighting tooth and nail for me. Thor looked like a complete simpleton, this evening, because you were there to show me who the best man was. Now, dearest, it is time for me to fight for you.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at the last part of my statement.

“Honey, I want you to lie back down and go to sleep. I’ll hold you all night long and chase away the bad dreams before they can reach you. Does that sound good, my love?” I asked, and he sniffled before he nodded. A small smile adorned his features, now, and I kissed him once more before I gently forced him to lie down. We tangled our limbs so tightly together that I wasn’t sure we’d ever get free again, not that either of us would really mind.

“I love you, my darling (y/n),” he breathed, and I kissed an uncovered patch of his skin.

“I love you, too, Loki,” I said. “Have sweet dreams, my prince.”

“Sweet dreams, darling,” he said. We both drifted back into slumber and dreamt of each other until morning. By the time the sun rose and woke us up, the night before seemed an eternity away. Loki woke me with gentle kisses all over my face and neck while his hands caressed my sides. When he looked up and saw me smiling with my eyes focused on him, he playfully nipped at my bottom lip until I started giggling and drew him into a kiss.

“Good morning, dove,” Loki murmured against my lips. His fingers gently brushed some of my hair behind my ear as his lips quirked into a smile. “Your lips taste delicious this morning. May I taste them again?”

“Good morning, and, yes, you may,” I said, and I watched Loki’s pupils dilate. His lips carefully coaxed mine open so that his silver tongue could plunder my mouth. Soon, I was a moaning mess as Loki divested the both of us of our clothing. _Oh, yes_ , I thought. _Waking up with Loki is what I love the most._


End file.
